Harry Potter and the Powers of Evil
by harryp rules
Summary: Harry's seventh year. Someone is trying to kill Harry. But, will Harry realize this? Voldemort is rising, and the whole world is in danger.
1. At the Dursley's

**Harry Potter and the Powers of Evil**

Chapter 1

            Cold grey eyes observed the scene in front of him. They swept over the cold dungeon floors and unused tables. They came to rest on a figure on the floor. The figure was scrunched up and looking pale with a tint of yellow to his face. It was pitiful. How could the Dark Lord let that disgraceful being become a Death Eater!

            But the plan had to work. They were going to have to use him. But if it didn't work?! No, it will! It **_must_**.

Lucius glared down upon the piece of shit in front of him. He sneered at the man kneeling in front of him, "Remember the Dark Lord's instructions. You had better not bloody mess up, or you shall suffer his wrath! Get out of here!"

He kicked at the man, and the man scampered out of the room.

            Meanwhile, a shadow detached itself and having gotten the information, silently slipped out of the room. He had heard everything. He couldn't believe his father. He never believed it to be true. Only a rumour, to show the Malfoy family's power. But it wasn't. It was true. 

How could he be a Death Eater? It wasn't a sick joke as he had thought it was. 

_Lucius Malfoy ordered his son, "After dinner, meet me at the Green Room. We need to discuss… something."_

_Draco Malfoy shrugged and walked off to the dining room. He didn't really care what his father was going to tell him. It was probably about being a respectable person who was feared by all or about marrying a pureblood. He ate his dinner slowly, not looking forward to the boring lecture that was to occur afterwards. In a flash, dinner was over. Draco sneered and trudged to the Green Room._

_"Sit down." Draco sat down on one of the dragon skin couches, "What is it?"_

_"Now, you do know that the Dark Lord has been back for a few years now. He has decided to give you the honour of being a Death Eater. You should be very proud. Not many are chosen at this age. You shall be getting the Mark over Christmas Holidays."_

_Draco stared at his father, his mouth wide open, gaping for the first time in his life. His father nodded to his son, signalling that he leave now. Draco practically ran out of the room. He was breathing heavily, shocked at what he had heard. Had it been true? No, his father wasn't like that. He wasn't cruel, he never beat his son. It was inconceivable. Draco convinced himself that his father was just playing a joke on him. The only problem was that his father had never played a joke in his life. But, nevertheless, he convinced himself that it wasn't true, and he went up to bed._

Soon, he, Draco, was going to get the Mark. But what was that other thing his father had talked about? The Wizarding community was going to be taken over by the Dar… You Know Who this year. He didn't want You Know Who to be in control. He didn't want to be a servant of such a horrid thing. Killing mudbloods when he, himself **(A/N himself is Voldemort)**, was one. How ironic. What should he do? Should he help Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood?

            The man stalked out of Malfoy Manor and apparated back to his house in London. The Dark Lord had told him to get Harry Potter for him and bring him back to Malfoy Manor. There, the Dark Lord would kill him. The man started to plan the destruction of the Boy Who Lived. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The Boy Who Lived was currently waiting for Hedwig to come back with Ron's answer. He had asked if he could stay at their house for the rest of the summer. Half the summer had gone by, filled with Dudley's dieting and eating the food that his friends had given him. His birthday was coming up. He was going to be 17. 

Finally Hedwig arrived with Ron's answer. Hedwig flew through the open window and landed on Harry's shoulder. She gently nipped his ear and cocked her head for a treat. He gave her a bit of crust left over from breakfast. He then eagerly untied the letter and started reading it.

_Harry,_

_            I just asked mum if you could stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. She said that you had better bloody come or else. Well, you should tell your aunt and uncle that you're leaving and we'll come and floo you over on July 25th at __2:00__. And there better be a real fireplace!! Well now, you can actually have your own bloody birthday party for once in your life! _

_            Hermione's coming over also! I'll bet she'll give you a lousy book as a present!! Just like last year! Guess what I'll get for you! Just you wait, it'll be great! I think mum's giving you a sweater. I'm serious. I saw her knitting just the night before and also this morning. I asked her who it was for, but she wouldn't tell me. What a waste of wool really, I mean, it's not as if you'll wear it. I only wear my sweaters on the day that mum gives them to me. Then they're history._

_            Fred and George are making lots of money from their shop. They're becoming famous! When you get over here, we're going to their shop at Diagon Alley to visit them! They're going to let us test out their new kinds of Skiving Snackboxes! One of the ones that they're working on is called Cavity Crunch. Your teeth hurt and go all black! Course, Fred and George still can't find out how to keep your teeth from crumbling into ashes… Mum had to take them to St. Mungo's 10 times so far! _

_Ron_

            Harry chuckled and got out a piece of parchment to reply.

_Ron,_

_            I'm not sure that you should come by the Floo network. Uncle Vernon was really pissed off that summer with the Quidditch World Cup. Well, I'll have to persuade the Dursleys to remove the fake fireplace… (That won't be a happy thing to do…)_

_            Anyways, ready for Seventh year? I'll bet Hermione will be Head Girl. I wonder who's going to be Head Boy. I'll bet it won't be me. I mean, Dumbledore didn't even make me a Prefect._

_            I can't believe I'll actually be able to get a decent birthday for once! I wonder what you'll get me. And also, that book that Hermione gave me last year was about Quidditch, so it wasn't bad. And getting a sweater isn't bad either. At least I won't have to wear any of __Dudley__'s clothes which are 10 times too big for me! Right now, he can't even go through the front door (or any other doorway…)! He's got his own little… sorry, I meant huge house in the backyard. Aunt Petunia found out that he's been sneaking snacks in between meals and in the middle of the night. He's on a giant diet, and he's totally miserable._

_            See you at The Burrow!_

_Harry_

            Harry looked up hopefully at Hedwig, who was in her cage getting comfy for a good night's…well, day's sleep. Hedwig hopped out and stuck out her leg for Harry. He thanked her and she looked at him giving him the impression that this was going to cost him a lot. She dipped her beak into her water bowl before flying off. 

"Get to Dudley's shelter, you blasted boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

            Harry rolled his eyes and got off his creaky second-hand bed. He trudged into Dudley's 'shelter', and found his aunt, uncle, and cousin all crowded (because of Dudley's pork) in it. 

            Uncle Vernon suspiciously polite, greeted Harry, "Good morning, isn't it a lovely after—"

"Look, get out of here and go to your damn godfather to live. We're sick of you," Dudley grunted bluntly.

            It was like he was frozen in ice. He couldn't feel anything except freezing numbness. He couldn't move or think. It was the second time anybody mentioned Sirius to him after that day Sirius had died. He had never mentioned it to the Dursleys. 

"Answer already! You've been sitting there for a minute already!"

Harry, startled, said quickly, "No."

"What do you mean 'No'? You don't have a choice. We're kicking you out."

"I'll tell Dumbledore."

"You wouldn't DARE!!" snarled Uncle Vernon.

"Oh yes I would. I can do magic out of school now. So don't mess with me," Harry glared, mad that of all people, the Dursleys had to be the ones to get to his weak side. 

            Uncle Vernon, eyes popping out, managed to breathe out, "Get out."

"Oh yeah, you're going to have to remove the fireplace. Ron's flooing here to pick me up on July 25th. On that day, you'll be gone from my life forever. Thank Merlin."

            Uncle Vernon stared at Harry stalking out of the shelter, a little unsteady on his feet. His face brightened at the thought of Harry gone, but frowned at his dislike of removing the fake fireplace, which had cost him a fortune.

            When Harry got to his room, he started to breathe again. He lay on his bed. He was still very sorrowful about Sirius. He had to forget about it though… to get on with his life… not to have anyone close to him anymore… it was the only way… that way, no one would get hurt by him… the only friends he would have would be Ron and Hermione…  

            Harry sighed. Soon, he was going to have to murder someone… or he was going to be murdered. It was going to be very soon. He could feel it – in his heart and his scar. Voldemort had been lying low for some time now, he was gathering his full power, and was going to strike soon. Harry pulled a blanket over his head, and after a few hours, fell asleep.

**A/N Should I continue this story??? Please review and tell me!!! Thanks!!**


	2. At the Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Powers of Evil **

Chapter 2

The next week was full of Uncle Vernon's grunts of disgust, Aunt Petunia's sniffs of disdain, and the groans of the construction men. Uncle Vernon had hired some construction workers to take out the fireplace. The day before Ron was going to floo over to their house, the fake fireplace had been removed. Harry grinned at the sight of the Dursleys' faces at the sight of their very expensive fireplace gone.

Harry had recovered from the shock of the mentioning of his long gone godfather. Now he was all cheerful about Ron coming and taking him away from the bloody Dursleys. He was already done packing up, and was eagerly waiting for July 25th to come. 

Before Harry knew it, Ron had popped out of the fireplace, and was helping Harry with his trunks and Hedwig's cage. Ron seemed to be looking for someone, and when he saw a big flabby shape coming from the gigantic doghouse from the backyard, a sense of understanding showed as it dawned on his face. It was Dudley, and he really was too fat to fit through the front door. Ron almost dropped Harry's trunks as he tried not to snort with laughter.

Finally, when Ron and Harry had stopped laughing, they hurriedly floo-ed to The Burrow.

"Ron! I was so worried! Don't worry Harry, I don't blame you. You were saying good-bye to your lovely aunt and uncle–" Molly Weasley huffed.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't and I would nev–"

"Ron, you should have floo-ed and told me that this was going to take awhile because of the farewells! Don't worry Harry–"

"Mo-om! It wasn't mine or Harry's fault! And he wasn't saying good-bye to the Dursleys. They weren't even there. And we were just delayed because…" Ron argued.

"Well, why were you delayed?" Molly Weasley asked sceptically. 

Harry answered, "Well, see, Dudley, who's my cousin, has gotten… very fat… over the years… and well I told Ron about him. So, Ron didn't really believe me, and when he saw Dudley, he and I kind of… well… cracked…"

"Well, how did your aunt and uncle react? I hope you didn't make them too sad. They must've been heartbroken that you were gone," sighed Molly.

"Oh you have no idea…" Harry muttered under his breath, amused at Mrs. Weasley's perception of the Dursleys. The Dursleys were going to a big party that night to celebrate Harry going away. They had been talking about it all week, acting as if Harry was already gone.

            Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room to set up Harry's bed. 

"Fred and George are here for a week. Usually they're at their own flat at Diagon Alley to take care of their shop, you know, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They're out back playing Quidditch with Ginny. They earned enough money to buy us both new brooms! We've got Nimbus 2000s now! Come on, let's go play Quidditch! Get your Firebolt!" Ron said excitedly. 

            Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and got his Firebolt out. They ran out back. Harry took in the blue sky and green grass. Then he got on his broom and flew up into the air. The feeling was great! It had been awhile since he had been able to fly. He sped after Ron and soon came to the Weasley's 'personal Quidditch field'. Fred, George and Ginny were flying passing apples to each other.

"Hey Harry! Ron! Get over here! We're showing Ginny some new moves! Like the Wronski's Feint. Watch!" yelled Fred or George. 

            All three of them did a synchronized dive and all pulled back up at the last second. It was great. Especially with Ginny's long red hair flowing behind her as she dived. Harry clapped and whooped. Then he joined the Weasley clan in a game of monkey in the middle using brooms and apples. It was very fun. Soon, they all heard Mrs. Weasley calling them for dinner. 

            All five of them tromped inside laughing about the game.

 "Remember when Ron was trying to catch the apple, but it just hit him in the face?" 

"It was so funny!" 

"Yeah, you could just roast something over his head!" 

"He was so red!"

            Mrs. Weasley had made a feast. It was full of everyone's favourite foods. There was turkey and chicken wings and mashed potatoes and apple cider and much more. "Why the celebration mum?" asked George. 

"Well, since Harry and Hermione are here –"

"What? Hermione's here? How come I didn't see her?" demanded Ron.

"Don't worry dear, she's in Ginny's room," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly, then turned to Harry, "Ron's been like this all summer, asking about –"

"MU-UM!"

"What dear?!"

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron!"

Everybody turned their heads to the direction of the voice. It was Hermione, "I was upstairs in Ginny's room reading **The Predicaments of the Greatest Wizards and How They Solved Them.** It was fascinating. You should really read it!"

"Hermione, it's dinner, come on. It looks bloody good!" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone dove in after that last comment. Everybody was starving, even Hermione was stuffing her face, and it wasn't because she wanted to hurry and finish so she could read her book. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

During the next few days, Harry, Ron and Hermione were busy catching up after the 2 months they had been away from each other. 

"Do you reckon You-Know-Who is going to try and get Harry this year?" All three knew what the 'get' meant. Harry had told them about the prophecy.

"I don't know, maybe we should check some books and train Harry up in the Dark Arts? Not that I really approve of it, but this seems a right enough situation to do this kind of thing…"

"Yeah, you can go and practice the Unforgivable Curses on insects, so if you have to duel You-Know-Who, you'd be able to really get him!"

"Ron, remember fourth year? We can't duel each other, it'll just do that freezing thing…"

"Yeah, but V-Voldemort know that right? So, he'll probably use another wand. So maybe you should try the Unforgivable Curses…"

"Wow! Hermione actually agrees with me for once, especially over such a matter!"

"Ron, I'm agreeing for Harry's own good."

"What, so you don't care about my good??"

"No! Wait a second, maybe _we_ should practice the Unforgivable Curses too, and then we'll be able to protect ourselves when the time comes!"

"Hermione, Ron, you're not going to be fighting with me, I don't want you to be in danger!"

"Harry, we've been with you in so many other adventures!"

"Fine! If you're there at the time, then you can fight. But I don't have to be happy about it!"

"Good, now, where can we go and practice Unforgivable Curses without getting caught?" Hermione wondered.

Ron gaped at Hermione, "Where have all our DA meetings been these two years? Duh, the Room of Requirement! Sheesh Hermione, aren't you a bit thick today?"

Hermione said irritatedly, "Please Ron, what if someone else happens to see that doorway and comes in? Then what would we do?"

Ron answered helplessly, "Well, maybe we can ask for a room that is invisible to everybody's eyes except ours??"

"Hey that just might work! Ron you are a genius!"

"Uhh…right…even though that was a joke…" muttered Ron under his breath. 

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh…nothing…"

Harry had been thinking all this time. What was a mere insect compared to Lord Voldemort? How could they ever defeat him by just practicing on puny insects? Harry sighed. Well, at least they would have a little practice, unlike what had happened with Bellatrix during fifth year. He couldn't even do a proper Crucio, he would have to practice a lot. Maybe if he could have done it properly, he could've gotten his revenge on Sirius. But, he really needed to have good duelling skills to be able to match spells with Voldemort. He would also have to practice these.

"You know, we have a lot of work ahead of us. We really have to work on our duelling reflexes and reacting quickly to curses and hexes. Remember fifth year? Okay, maybe Ron doesn't, but Hermione, remember how quickly the Death Eaters threw spells at us? Well, we have to match that!"

"You're right, but how would we get practice like that?"

Ron joked, "Maybe we could go and pick a duelling fight with Malfoy every time we see him, and then we can get experience from a Death Eater!"

"Ron! That's nothing to be joking about! Although, do you really think that he's a Death Eater?"

"Of course he is! I mean, maybe he doesn't have the mark yet, but he will have it soon! Probably after he graduates or something!"

"Yes, you're probably right…"

            They all sighed and became silent. It was apparent that Lord Voldemort was gathering forces and was already gaining power, but soon he would be after Harry, the boy who prevented him from coming back. Surely Voldemort wouldn't be able to get into Hogwarts? Of course, he was much more powerful, and would probably do anything to get rid of Harry. Harry thought once more about practicing Unforgivable Curses.

Harry, breaking the silence, asked, "So, do you think practicing Unforgivable Curses on spiders and what not will help defeat Voldemort?"

There was a gasp at the doorway.


	3. At Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**A/N Hi people! Just a question… do people like to read 'A/N's' or not, if you do, I'll write them, but if you don't, I won't bother…… Just a question…**

**Harry Potter and the Powers of Evil**

**Chapter 3**

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione held their breath and slowly turned to look at the doorway of Ron's room. 

It was only Ginny. 

Phew. That was close. At least it wasn't Ron's mother. 

"You three are going to practice Unforgivable Curses?"

            "Well…umm…we were just reading from a book…"

               "Please! You don't even have a book here! And I don't think Ron has any books except ones about Quidditch. So tell me what you're talking about!"

   "Ginny, please, just go away…"

   "But that's not fair! I want to practice Unforgivable Curses too!"

   "Ginny, it's really dangerous!"

   "I've faced Tom before, I can handle this!"

   "Yeah, but you were only writing in a diary!"

   "Ron! It's not like I'm going to use them except to protect myself! You do want me to be able to protect myself, right?"

   "Well, of course I do, but–" 

   "But what? I can't defend myself against Death Eaters only knowing hexes now can I?"

   "OK, fine, you can practice with us, but you can't tell anybody else! Got it?"

   "Yes! Thank you Ron!! Ok, now tell me all the juicy details!"

   First, they put a silencing charm on the room so that no one else would be able to listen to their conversation. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the next half hour telling Ginny the details of their plan. Ginny suggested, "I think we should get small animals like rats to work on, because controlling the mind of a spider is probably simple because it's so simple-minded. We'll probably need more complex animals to train on…"

   Harry answered thoughtfully, "Yes, that's a good idea, but how would we be able to practice the other two curses? I don't exactly want to hurt animals…"

   Hermione bit her lip, "Maybe we could get the Room of Requirement to give us…I don't know…animals that can't feel or aren't exactly alive or something?"

   Ron said, irritated, "Why don't we sort out the details when we get there? We never know what the Room of Requirement will be able to give us anyways."

   Harry said quickly, "Yeah, let's go outside and play Quidditch!"

   Ron said excitedly, "Yes, come on, I can teach Hermione how to fly!"

   "I want to read my book!" sniffed Hermione.

   "You're just scared!"

   "No! Of course not! I just don't feel like playing," said Hermione primly.

   Harry and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Those two were always fighting for no apparent reason. "Come on, no one's scared or anything, but everybody's playing Quidditch!" commanded Ginny.

   The rest of the day was devoted to Quidditch. Harry saw that even Hermione enjoyed herself. She was not that good, but was acceptable. However Ginny was great! She was definitely a good chaser. The Nimbus 2000 really showed her skill, and her manoeuvring was great. Ron had definitely improved from the first time he had been keeper on the Quidditch Team, but he was still not as good as Ginny. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

   The next day Harry woke up saw all these presents around his bed. He was very surprised. Why did he get so many presents? Did someone send it to the wrong person? Then, it hit him, of course, it was his birthday. He got up and shook Ron to wake him up.

   "Hey, Ron, wake up!"

   "Ugms…u on a-a…"

   "What? Ron, come on, it's my birthday!"

   "What? OH! Yes…Happy birthday mate! Come on, open your presents!"

   The two of them got onto their knees and started tearing through the presents. 

   "Hey look, Hagrid got you those rock cakes he bakes. But he also got you some chocolate frogs! So, that's ok."

   "Look what Tonks got me! A book about hiding scars!"

   "Cool! Moody got you your own spinning eye, except it goes on the back of your head, and no one will see you! Oh, I will I had one of those too!"

   Just then, the spinning eye split into two halves. Harry and Ron stared in amazement as the eye turned into two eyes. The eyes looked just the same as the one before, and it wasn't bigger or smaller. It must've answered to Ron's wish. It must be able to split into as many eyes as the holder and the wisher wants, because Harry was thinking the same thing as Ron was saying it.

   "Bloody hell! This thing is so cool! We should get one for Hermione and Ginny also! Let's go find them!" Ron sped out the door with Harry following close behind. Both were terribly excited. They burst into Ginny and Hermione's room. Ginny and Hermione looked up from their beds, both looking startled and annoyed. They had still been sleeping.

   "What is wrong with you two?" Ginny mumbled angrily. She was much too tired to yell.

   "Look at the thing Moody gave Harry! It's an eye like Moody's, except it goes on the back of your head, and no one else can see it. Do you guys want one?" Ron held out the eyes for them to see. Hermione and Ginny stared at the eyes, looking unbelievingly, and then both of them said, simultaneously, "Of course!"

   The two eyes both split in half and formed another eye. Now, Ron was holding four eyes. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all reached out for one, then all four of them stuck the eye at the back of their heads. Harry could suddenly see all his surroundings. It was bloody cool. He could even see through walls. He saw Mrs. Weasley downstairs in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Fred and George weren't anywhere. They must've gone back to their flat at Diagon Alley beside their store. He could also see Ginny, Hermione, and Ron's eyes, moving all around, but he couldn't see through their clothes, thank Merlin. That would've been embarrassing. All four them just stood in silence playing with their newfound eye.

   "Breakfast is ready!" 

   All four of them jumped, and then stumbled down to breakfast. Harry was getting annoyed of being able to see all over, he then discovered that you could close the eye like you could with a normal one. When he could see normally again, he sighed in relief and a bit in comfort. 

   "Happy birthday Harry! Did you open my present yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley excitedly.

   Hermione and Ginny, wide-eyed and a bit guiltily, smiled and said, "Happy birthday Harry!"

   Harry smiled at them, and then turned to Mrs. Weasley and shook his head guiltily, "No, I haven't had time yet. I'll open it after breakfast."

   Mrs. Weasley looked a little dejected, but recovered quickly, "No that's quite all right dear, we're going to visit Fred and George at their shop today right after breakfast, so you won't have time."

   Ron and Ginny looked absolutely delighted about this. Harry and Hermione smiled, they were glad to be able to visit Fred and George's store again. Fred and George's shop was doing very well, and the inside was decorated most nicely to fit the joke shop mode. After breakfast, they all got changed and got ready to floo to Fred and George's shop. They all knew how to apparate, but the bad thing was that they weren't allowed to do magic outside of school. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to sixth year, Voldemort was becoming stronger and Dumbledore had insisted that fifth years and older would have to be able to apparate. 

   "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" shouted Harry, and he felt the very bad sensation of turning round and round…and then it stopped as soon as it had begun. He flew out of the fireplace. Ron helped Harry up and they waited for the rest of the Weasleys to arrive. 

   All five of them brushed off the soot and went to find Fred and George. They finally found them at the storage room at the back of their shop. They were boiling something in a cauldron. 

   "Hiya Fred! Hiya George!" shouted Ron.

   Fred and George looked up and saw all of them standing there. They looked surprised, then they started grinning like maniacs, "Hey, look at this here we're making. We got the idea from when Harry blew up his aunt! We're making candy that people can give to people they don't like. This candy will make them get really fat, but it wears off only after a minute. We're trying to get it up to ten minutes right now." 

   Just then, the potion blew up in their faces. They were soaked in a bright pink gooey mess, and looked very silly. Suddenly, they started to get fatter and fatter. Soon, everyone was backing up against the wall. Harry was watching in amusement as the twins got as fat as Dudley, and then even more than Dudley. He didn't even think that was possible. Then all of a sudden, the twins started shrinking again. They grinned sheepishly, "Must've swallowed some of that stuff…"

   Everyone laughed and Mrs. Weasley waved away the mess with her wand. Then, Mrs. Weasley waved Harry and Ron out into the shop, "We've got girl stuff to do, get out now, look at Fred and George's new inventions, go on, go on!"

   Harry shrugged and Ron had a confused look on his face and then his eyes brightened light he just remembered something, "Hey Harry, come on, hurry up now!"

   Harry looked at Ron funnily and then followed him. Soon, they forgot all about the others and were having a lot of fun.

   "You have a pig's nose!"

   "But this is a clown's nose!"

               "That's the point!"

               "Uhhh…whatever…"

               That went on for quite awhile, the tricks and the whatevers, until Ron suddenly looked like he saw something and said, "Let's go and see how mum is doing." Harry looked at Ron weirdly, and then followed him into the back room. Just when he walked in, a whole lot of confetti fell on him, and a lot of voices going, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

               Harry was very surprised; he would've expected anything other than this. He couldn't believe he forgot about that eye Moody gave him, and check with it. Merlin was he stupid. The music went on, and everybody started to party. People kept coming up to Harry and wishing him a happy birthday. The whole of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was packed full of people, some of them, Harry didn't even know. This was the best birthday Harry had ever had. Finally, after a whole hour, he managed to get Ron, Ginny, and Hermione together. He asked with a smile on his face, "Thanks guys, this was really thoughtful. But how did you guys plan it and everything?"

               "Well, first, we had to get you out so we could set up, right? Then Ron would keep you busy while we set up, and thanks to these eyes that Moody gave us, we were able to signal each other to come in or stuff like that, and also to make sure that you don't have your eye on. Did you know that these eyes can see each other? It's really quite interesting. Of course, Mrs. Weasley doesn't know about the eyes, so we had to say that we used muggle stuff, course, right at that moment, Mr. Weasley just had to walk in and hear us say muggle. So he was asking us all these questions about the muggle stuff…I'm getting off track aren't I?"

               "Uh…kinda…" 

               "Ok, well…Ginny you tell him."

               "Ok, so when we got everything ready, all the guests sneaked in through the back door. Oh, you want to know about how the guests knew to come right? Well we had this planned for months already, so we had already invited all the guests. So when they were all inside, we told them to go and hide somewhere and get ready to surprise you right? Then, since we had decided to use the eyes instead of the muggle stuff, we were seeing if you were using it or not, and you weren't, thank Merlin. So Ron saw our signal and lead you right in here!"

               "Yup! And you weren't suspicious of me at all…"

               "Actually, I was a bit suspicious…" Harry joked.

               Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on! Who cares! Let's go and dance!" She pulled all three of them onto the dance floor, and they all danced until they collapsed. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

               Meanwhile, in the Malfoy Mansion, Draco Malfoy was pacing around his green and silver room, wondering what he should do. He just couldn't decide, to warn Potter, or not to warn Potter. Of course, Potter probably knew that a plot was…plotted…out already against him, to kill him. He wouldn't have to tell, now would he? But, if he got his father into Azkaban, he wouldn't have to get the ugly Dark Mark. But then, You-Know-Who would go and get him, and then Avada Kedavra him… What great prospects! Draco Malfoy thought sarcastically. It's a win-win situation, now isn't it?

               Draco sighed. He suddenly thought of a great idea. He would write to Dumbledore, and tell him about this stuff (and not to tell anybody that he wrote this letter), land his father in Azkaban, and You-Know-Who will never know! Dumbledore could also give him a special place to live in so that You-Know-Who won't try and recruit him. Yes! This was the perfect plan! He wouldn't be relying on Potty, Weasel, or Mudblood's help, he wouldn't have to get the Dark Mark, and his reputation would still be dark, but of course, not as powerful…What should he do? Should he get the damn Dark Mark, or lose a bit of power at Hogwarts? Decisions, decisions, decisions…Draco shook his head and decided to write to Dumbledore. 

               He got out an expensive quill, then shook his head, and started to look for the cheapest quill he had ever bought. Dumbledore would surely recognize the quill writing and know it was from him. He got out from under his bed, triumphant. He started writing.

_Dumbledore, _Draco shook his head, he need to add 'dear' or else Dumbledore would become suspicious. _Dear Dumbledore, _

_               I have urgent news for you. This is about Lucius Malfoy and the You-Know-Who's plans. Lucius Malfoy is a DEATH EATER! I have just found out. Please put him in Azkaban, and if you don't believe me, put a Veritaserum potion on him. Also, keep Draco Malfoy safe, away from You-Know-Who. Also, You-Know-Who has a plan this year that is more elaborate than any other plan to kill Potter- _Draco Malfoy clicked his tongue, annoyed that he had forgotten to put Potter's first name, which would be definitely suspicious. He tiredly took out another piece of paper. _Harry Potter. I don't know what it is, but Harry Potter had better be careful. _He signed the letter anonymously. He put a spell so that Dumbledore wouldn't know that the letter was from him. Then he called his eagle owl to him. He attached the letter and let the bird fly away with it. 

               He sighed with relief, having that gotten done, it was only a matter of time. Suddenly he saw his father in the doorway. His father snarled, "Who were you sending that letter to boy? And what was it about?"

**A/N Wow, my longest chapter so far! Hope you liked it! Please r/r! Thank you!**


End file.
